Victoria's Secret
by unconditionallyinlove
Summary: Ever wonder how Edward reacts to Bella in Victoria's Secret? A delicious, fluffy one-shot!


**Disclaimer:** All the sexy vampires, and lovely Bella, are property of Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** I got inspired when I had a shopping spree at Victoria's Secret. I couldn't help but imagine poor Edward being tortured by a bottle of Love Spell. Sorry if I made him look a little helpless...I couldn't resist! Well, hope you like it! Reviews are Love!

**Victoria's Secret**- unconditionallyinlove

I was sitting on Edward's bright-golden carpet working my way through the summer reading list I yet had to complete. Edward, of course, had finished the list weeks ago. He was lying on his black leather couch, organizing his stacks and stacks of CDs. Clearly; I did little reading, thanks to Edward. Sometimes he would run his good fingers through my hair, or bend over to kiss my forehead, cheek and lips. My heartbeat would race dramatically, and I would loose my train of thought. But then again, I'd rather he do that, for the small price of being behind on my reading.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Alice came dashing in, her butterscotch eyes bright with enthusiasm. She had just arrived from her monthly shopping spree with Esme and Rosalie. She had invited me, but I refused, using my reading list as an advantage to escape.

"Alice! How was your shopping spree?" I asked, my eyes were bulging out of their sockets as she loaded what seemed like a truckload of bags into Edward's room. He paid no attention, her obsession for wasting money was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Bella! It was so much fun!" She squealed, hopping up and down as graceful as a dancer.

"I got the latest designs from France, Esme got some house decorations and gadgets, and Rosalie and I went to the annual sale at Victoria's secret!"

She then pulled out one of the big, pink signature shopping bags in her heap of purchases and shoved it into my lap.

"Alice! No, you shouldn't have…you know how much I hate Victoria's Secret!" I panicked, throwing my hands in the air. I turned a deep crimson as I wondered what hideous contraption Alice had bought for me. Edward had noticed this too, and his shot Alice a hard, grim look.

"_Yes_ Alice, you shouldn't have," he said jabbing a finger towards her.

Alice rolled her eyes composing a dramatic stature. "You guys are so absurd. Don't worry Bella, its not like I bought you a thong or a sexy bra…Edward would kill me."

Edward put on a smug smile. "Actually, no I wouldn't…Alice maybe you should buy her one of those sometime."

I gasped in horror, slapping him in the thigh. Sadly however, I forgot how his body was complete steel. I winced to myself in pain.

"Bella, come on, you'll like what I bought you," Alice exclaimed, putting on her irresistible puppy-dog face. I grumbled, then I reached into the bag.

Alice was right; I did very much like what she bought. I pulled out a large collection of Victoria's Secret Beauty products; body washes, lotions, sprays and my favorite, lipgloss. Alice had bought me all the flavors they sold. I felt like a small silly child being fascinated by a shiny object as I excitedly examined the cute packaging on the bottles.

"Alice, this is perfect! I was getting sick of my unscented lotion and strawberry shampoo," I grinned. "Thanks so much!" I hopped up from the carpet and squeezed her into a tight hug. Her freezing cool, chest was going to break my lungs. Then she set me free, and sat cross-legged on the floor, unwrapping the rest of her purchases. I went back to the bag, excited to try on my latest gifts. A lavender bottle had caught my attention; _Love Spell-Ultra moisturizing hand and body cream_

_Mhmmm, Edward will like this, _I thought to myself. I flipped the bottle around to read the back.

_Luxuriate in the petal softness of a sensual garden with our Ultra-moisturizing Hand and Body Cream. This emollient-rich, ultra-moisturizing cream leaves skin scented with lavishly lush Love Spell._

_He already is very particular to my scent…I wonder what will happen if I try some of this stuff on…_

I pulled my light blue sweater over my head, leaving me with a plain white tank top. I opened the bottle, squeezed it and spread it over my bare shoulders. It truly did smell delicious, like a bouquet of lusciously fresh and sweet flowers picked in the dew of the morning. I turned to look at Edward, who was staring at me; his eyes bulged wide open, and his mouth hanging wide. His breathing suddenly turned erratic, and he had flinged one of the CDs in his hand across the room. Alice caught it in record timing.

"Edward! Don-…" but she was too late. He was already midair, right above me. I scrambled to his closet on the north wall, threw the door open and ran inside, but he trailed me inches away shoving me into the room with him. I could hear his gasping for air, and even in the pitch dark, his glowing face revealed his hungry features. I walked backwards slowly, and he followed me, moving faster and faster until we hit the wall. He then pushed me against it, using unbreakable grasp to lock me deeper into the wall. He pressed his stone hard chest against me, and ran his nose along my bare skin.

"Mhmmm, delicious…" his voice was breathtakingly luscious, so delicious, that every muscle in my body twitched in response. What he did next though had knocked me out breathless.

He opened his mouth, and rolled out his long, pink tongue. Then, he glided his tongue over every inch of my exposed skin, leaving a frosty trail of saliva. I shrieked, but he continued to lick me. Luckily, Alice busted the door, and dashed inside, Emmett on her trail. I heard some quiet giggles, but when the lights came on, that's when the hysterics came. Within three seconds, Emmett was on the floor, laughing like a wild hyena. If he wasn't a vampire, I was pretty sure he would choke himself to death. Alice rushed to my side, and grabbed Edward, throwing him to the floor.

"Edward! Get a hold of yourself…you're going to eat Bella!" She screamed wildly at him. She pulled him out of the closet, and I followed, taking deep gulps of air. I had never seen him that hysterically ravenous in my entire life_…was that what he looked like when he was hunting?_

Jasper had followed us, still roaring in laughter.

"YOU WERE LICKING HER FAC-…." His voice trailed off in another series of laughs.

"YOU WERE EATING HER EDWARD! EATING HER LIKE THE MOUNTAIN LIO-" Alice had cut him off as she stuck her palms against his mouth. Both of the boys were scrambling on the ground, and

"Is this what I get for buying you Victoria's Secret?" She cried out in mock horror, then burst out into high-pitched giggles.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" I said, narrowing my eyes. _She did know this was going to happen, all along. Damn Alice and her stupid visions…_

She nodded, then settled in for a nasty smug smile. Something was definitely wrong here. Although Emmett was still laughing, Edward was already tentatively calm, sitting on the carpet. He was rummaging inside the pink bag and then he pulled out the lip gloss set Alice had bought for me. He brought it over, and opened it, throwing all the tubes on the floor. His eyes were still bizerk, and he still had a trace of saliva dripping from the corner of his flawless lips. Although it was disgusting in a way that he had nearly attacked me, he looked absolutely adorable.

"You want me to help you try these on?" He begged, pulling the irresistible half-crooked smile.

My eyebrow shot up, and then I was on the floor, beside Emmett, rolling in laughter.


End file.
